


Run

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nobody's having a good day, Outlander Loses Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Sith Inquisitors and Jedi Knights don't get along. They barely work together.Once in a while, however, events conspire to land a blow to both of their egos.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Kudos: 3





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Smuggler Outlander, specifically. 
> 
> Whumptober Theme: FOR THE GREATER GOOD  
> Sub Prompt: _**“Run!”**_

The station shuddered, both physically and through the Force. Rowann and Tekkla toppled, grabbing onto each other in their attempts to stay standing.

“What was that?” Rowann asked.

“We should run,” Tekkla replied. Her crimson eyes were huge, stark against her skin. Her Force presence was full of _fear_ , and Rowann was unsure as to why until her lightsaber was being pulled away from her _in pieces_.

“I said run!” The Sith grabbed Rowann’s arm, pulling her away from where Rowann’s former master was reassembling the light sabers he’d pulled towards him into a pair of sabers that Rowann recognized.

“That’s… that’s bad,” she whispered.

“ _Kriffing –_ Of course its bad!” Tekkla hissed. She tugged on the Force to try to get her own sabers back to no avail.

“That’s… that’s the Emperor.” Rowann’s legs gave out.

Tekkla swore and pulled Rowann to her feet. “Get back up and _kriffing **run!**_ ”

The two Mirialans stumbled a bit before they steadied and could Force sprint their way out of the throne room.

The door slamming shut behind them cut off the oppressive feeling of the Force and something in Rowann’s heart cracked.

“C’mon, Knight Varris,” Tekkla said. “Lord Beniko isn’t going to like this.”

Rowann took a breath. “Of course, Lord Offee,” she agreed. “Agent Shan is going to like this even less.”


End file.
